User blog:JoeyTheN64Guy/Scarf Heroes Wiki - Editing Guidelines
Hello everyone. In this blog, I will be instructing you all on the Scarf Heroes Wiki norms in terms of editing. We have clearly scored fairly low in our organization according to Auburn and her review blog. So I will be establishing these set guidelines to help us steer the Wiki in the right direction. Before reading, it is essential that you all carefully read the Scarf Heroes Wiki:Editing Policies page. These are the regulations in regards to what you can do when editing a page. This includes proper formating for Character, Weapon, and Location pages, and what Scarf Heroes Staff are allowed to do in terms of punishment. The following will be important guidelines to follow so that our community remains clean and well-organized. Categories Categories are needed on every Wiki, and on every page. The primary reason for a category is to classify pages into their own set of groups. This way, viewers and community members alike can simply click on a category of their choice and see a full list of pages in that set group. Please note that anyone can add a category, but only staff members can remove them. An important guideline to follow is that creating brand new categories should be avoided at all costs! Typically, these new categories are only added to one single page. Example: Faber-Castell-Pencils would have the "Pencils" category. The issue in this categorization is that: Where would we add this category elsewhere other than that one page? The answer is none. This means that we must only add categories to broad elements: Weapons, Locations, etc. This also means that these broad categories are already most likely added! Please do try and only use existing categories. Thank you. Editing Tools As you can all see in Classic Editor, there are several useful tools for building a page. The top has Bold, Italics, Links (Internally & Externally), Bullet List, Numbered List, Indentation (Left & Right), Header Settings (Normally using Heading 2 & 3), Left, Center, and Right Allignment, and of course, Undo and Redo options. On the right hand side you can see that there is an Edit summary, please do add one as it helps staff understand what you did to improve the page. Under that there are Preview options for both Mobile and Desktop, which is very useful when adding templates or HTML Source coding. Below that are Features and Media, which should only be added if you are uploading a high-quality image of the character, weapon, or location. Under that are Categories (see above) and finally, Templates. Be wary when using any of these tools, as there are both appropriate and innappropriate ways in using them. Please refer to professionalized Wikis or other high-quality pages when editing. Format The format and overall structure of the page is essential in having a well-organized Wiki. I urge you all to view the Format section in the Editing Policies page again to view how to construct a page in those set categories. Remember that we build new unique and customized templates for each individual page, so that every character, weapon, and location can be differentiated from the rest. We try not to add filler as best we can, so if you would like to add your own character, or design an innovative location, please contact the Mad King to request its addition from now on. He is the director of content in regards to the Scarf Heroes lore. Category:Blog posts Category:Community Highlights Category:Wiki Community